


Pillow Talk

by thatemokidauthor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatemokidauthor/pseuds/thatemokidauthor
Summary: Castiel doesn’t sleep. Dean can’t sleep. Something sweet is bound to happen.





	Pillow Talk

Castiel didn't sleep. Dean knew that better than anybody, since most nights were spent sharing a bed with the angel. It used to bother him, a lot. Who the fuck would like having someone constantly staring at you when you’re at your most vulnerable. Dean trusted Cas with his life, he knew that. However years of John Winchester had taught him that you were never truly safe, even with a guardian angel. 

He was tangled in the sheets, staring up at the ceiling. Light crept in between the thin motel curtains and every moan from the people on the television drove nails into Dean Winchester’s brain. It was during nights like this that Dean found comfort in a bottle of cheap beer, read a few books, and watch shitty pay-per-view hotel porn while praying to a certain angel and reminding him exactly what he wanted to do when he came down. Sam’s even breathing would act like a clock, each soft inhale reminding him of the time that he was wasting. But he couldn’t do that. For once, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

“Dean, I don’t understand,” Castiel murmured, squinting curiously at the television. “The mother and son. Why are they committing sexual acts if they are related?”

“They’re step family. They aren’t really related.” Dean took a swig of his mostly empty beer and leaned into the angel’s shoulder. “That’s what makes it hot.”

“But the son, he said that they shouldn-”

“Will you just shut up and watch the damn porn, Cas?” Dean wasn’t expecting to lash out like that, but exhaustion was steadily breaking down his wall of common sense. He stared at the bottle in his hand, avoiding those ocean blue eyes that were staring back at him. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and groped around the sheets for the remote.

“Dean.” 

He wrapped his fingers around the worn plastic, staring down at the buttons.

“Dean.”

Why were the buttons always so tiny? He could barely read a damn thing in regular lighting, let alone this-

“Dean.” 

Castiel had already turned off the T.V., and had placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. If Dean didn’t know any better, he would’ve leaned into the touch. Cas moved his hand carefully to Dean’s temple and frowned. 

“You need rest. You’re exhausted.”

“I’m fine-”

“Stop saying that.” Cas’s tone was sharp enough to cut Dean’s words before they left his mouth. “You can’t keep doing this. You need rest.”

“I’ve been going like this for a long time, Cas. I can-“

Cas ran his thumbs over Dean’s temples in tiny circles, eyes glowing that holy blue that made Dean’s heart melt. 

Exhaustion tugged harder on Dean’s eyelids, forcing them closed. He buried his head into the crook of Cas’s neck and slowly let sleep take over. 

For once in his life, Dean Winchester finally felt safe in the arms of his angel.


End file.
